


Taming of the Prat

by DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur is a bit of prat, In the beginning though, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor/pseuds/DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cruel prank leads Arthur somewhere he never thought he'd be</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taming of the Prat

            Arthur _hated_ April Fool’s Day, it was one of the most trivial holidays in the world. What made it worse was that everyone in the office of Camelot Inc. seemed to want to prank rather than work. Already, Arthur’s day was making him tense but it got worse when Merlin, his assistant walked in. “ _Mer_ lin, I assume the meeting at ten is ready in the board room.” Arthur said not looking up.

            He looked up when Merlin said nothing, Merlin was looking down nervously, “Oh...that was today?” Merlin asked.

            Arthur slammed his hand down, “Yes! Merlin! It was today! Are you honestly _that_ stupid? I planned this months in advance! Why are you smiling?”

            “April Fools. I was just kidding, sir.” Merlin smiled.

            Arthur glared at him, “A _joke_? You call potentially losing hundreds or thousands of dollars a _joke_?” Arthur asked.

            “It’s only April Fool’s, it’s not that big of a deal.” Merlin defended.

            “Get out of my office before you’ll be saying ‘April Fool’s’ at another job.” Arthur threatened.

            “Alright, I’m sorry.” Merlin turned around and walked out of his office.

            Arthur groaned and stood up and slammed the door shut. Arthur began to think of a joke of his own, “When in Rome...” He thought gleefully.

            About an hour later, Arthur called Merlin into his office, “Arthur, I’m really sorry about what happened earlier.”

            Arthur tried his best to look somber, “Merlin this isn’t about that.”

            Merlin’s head cocked slightly, “What’s it about then?”

            Arthur sighed, “Your mother.”

            Merlin’s eyes widened, “W-What about her?”

            “She passed away thirty minutes ago when you were out, the hospital called me home. I guess they had looked up where you were working and because you weren’t here they just called me. I’m very sorry.”

            He was ready to say ‘April Fool’s’ until he saw Merlin bursts into sobs that caused him to double over and bury his face in his hands. Arthur’s smile faded as Merlin’s heartbreaking sobs filled the room. He looked up to Arthur, “The doctors said she had about six months—I didn’t think it could come back sooner.”

            “What could come back?” Arthur asked.

            “She had a brain tumor and....i--it was malignant and there were cancer spread that spread to her brain. She had been through chemo and they said that sh-she h-had more t-time. I was gone when she—“ Merlin continued to sob.

            The door to the office opened and Morgana popped her head in, “Arthur, the meeting—Merlin? Are you okay?”

            The guilt got worse when Merlin stood up and wrapped his arms around Morgana, “My mother passed away.”

            Morgana put her hand over her heart and rubbed Merlin’s back, a tear falling down her face. “Oh Merlin, I’m so sorry.” She whispered as Merlin continued to sob.

            Arthur sank into his chair as Morgana led Merlin out. The spirit in the office went from joking to sympathetic within an hour. Merlin was at his computer when Morgause appeared, “Oh. Morgause. You scared me.” His eyes were red and he had pulled up tickets for a train from Lodon to Ealdor.

            “The loss of a loved one is truly tragic and I send my condolences. Here—“ She held out a box of chocolates, “—this will make you feel better.” She handed the box and turned on her Chanel heels and vanished.

            Leon, Gwaine and Lance took Merlin out to lunch and Gwen pooled money so that Merlin could buy a train ticket there and back. When Merlin returned to his office, there were candies and chocolates all over Merlin’s desk.

            Arthur watched all of this unfold from his office, when Merlin was by himself Arthur went up to him. “Are you okay?”

            Merlin sniffled, “I think so.”

            “Um...April Fool’s.” Arthur said weakly.

            Merlin looked at him, “What?”

            A nervous smile appeared on Arthur’s face, “A-April Fool’s, Merlin.”

            Merlin’s face darkened. “April Fool’s? April Fool’s! APRIL FOOL’S? ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?” Merlin roared and he stood up.

            “Merlin, what’s going on?” Morgana asked running to him.

            “Tell her.” Merlin said to Arthur who was looking down at his shoes.

            “It was just an April Fool’s joke.” Arthur admitted.

            The office was dead quiet, Morgana looked dangerous. “What?”

            Before Arthur could repeat, Merlin socked him hard in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. “You horrible selfish spoiled brat! How could you even _think_ that was funny? I quit!” Merlin shouted grabbing his bag and storming to the elevator and he was gone.

            Arthur stood up and was met by glares by everyone. “The death of a loved one is nothing to be made mock of.” Morgause suddenly appeared next to Arthur making him jump.

            “Asshole.” Morgana slapped Arthur across the face.

            Arthur slid back into his office and closed the blinds, Gwen opened the door, “You’re a terrible person. How could you be so cruel?” She shook her head at him and slammed the door behind her.

 

            For a the next few days, no one talked to Arthur and he had been shouted at by Uther. Friday morning, Uther appeared in his office, “Come to yell at me again?” Arthur asked.

            “Oh no. I’m not going to yell.” His voice was calm and dangerous. He opened the door to reveal a woman with Merlin’s blue eyes in a simple white dress. Arthur gulped, _Merlin’s mother_. “If you’ll excuse me, Hunith.”

            “Thank you, Uther. You have a lovely day.” She smiled warmly at Uther who Arthur was wishing would stay. The door shut and all warmth was gone. “When my Merlin left Ealdor to come to London, he had a full ride to university. He’s a very smart boy, he is. Well, when I got sick, he quit school. Can you imagine that? A kind and intelligent boy like Merlin leaving school that was paid for to get a job as a personal assistant. I thought he was crazy but he insisted because he wanted to help pay the hospital bills.

            Now, when I heard how _horrible_ you treated him; making him wake up at four in the morning to do mindless things, calling him horrible names, making fun of his clothes, his accent I told him that his boss was just insecure. I had no idea that his boss was his same age. I told him to brush it off. But this, _this_ really takes the cake.” Her voice was calm.

            Outside the office, Gwen, Morgana, Leon, Lance and Gwaine were trying to peer through the blinds to see the verbal lashing that was occurring inside. “What are you all doing?” Uther asked walking to them. “One of you move.” Leon moved besides Gwaine and joined them.

            “How could you be so cruel and awful? What kind of person are you? Is this how your parents raised you?”

            “It—“

            “Don’t interrupt me when I’m talking to you, young man! What would your mother say if she found out about you doing something like this?” Hunith demanded. The five foot woman seemed to tower over the six foot three blond who was shrinking more and more in her gaze.

            “My mother died when I was five.”

            “And you of all people should know the pain that comes with that, right?”

            “Right.”

            “Then how, in God’s name, could you pull such a horrible prank like that? Huh?”

            “I—“

            “Don’t interrupt me! Merlin is home right now in his bed. He hasn’t moved in three days. Do you realize how much you’ve hurt him? He doesn’t even know if he wants to come back to London because of you?”

            “Hunith, I’m so sorry.” Arthur apologized.

            “Don’t apologize to me. Apologize to the twenty-one year old boy sobbing in his bedroom.” She snapped. She threw the door open.

            “Hunith, if I could speak with you.” Uther said. She nodded and he lead her to his office and shut the door behind him. “I know this day has been emotionally taxing, as this whole week has been. I apologize for the behavior of my son.”

            “What makes you think it’s right for him to do that? He didn’t think of it himself. I will say this to you Uther Pendragon. You are great businessman, you are smart and ethical but you have raised that boy to be nothing more than a spoiled bully. A boy who thinks it’s okay to break people down into nothing. To make fun of something they have no control over. This is learned behavior.” Hunith crossed her arms across her chest.

            Uther, like his son, looked like he got his hand caught in the cookie jar. “Hunith, if you’ll allow me—I would like to pay for your trip back and if Merlin is coming back, for his trip back as well.” He pulled out his checkbook, “I would also like to pay your medical bills.”

            “Uther, I’m very touched by this.”

            Uther tore the check out of his book, “You’re right you know. What can I do? After Ygraine died, I was lost. I didn’t know where to go.”

            “I think I have a suitable punishment for Arthur.” Hunith said taking the check.

            Uther leaned forward, “Go on.”


End file.
